


Sprite Bottle

by canvas_knight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canvas_knight/pseuds/canvas_knight
Summary: [TRIGGER WARNING: su!c!de]sorry if this has any plot holes, i just wrote this story last night so i was tired.





	Sprite Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> [TRIGGER WARNING: su!c!de]
> 
> sorry if this has any plot holes, i just wrote this story last night so i was tired.

It was dark and cold. The rain stopped a little while ago so the road was freshly damp. Little puddles in the ground made a small splash each time I drove into it. I didn't stop driving until I saw a small light. 

The good ol' 7-11.

Though some of the items were a little pricey, the food was worth it. I turned into the teeny carpark outside the store, and drove back. I got out of the car, and locked it. 

I opened the door of the 7-11. The florescent lights were flickering a little, and the snacks and drinks were neatly stocked. 

"I see you're back." The teenager behind the counter popped up from the counter. She was a cheery lad, and made me feel better with homemade hot chocolate and cookies sometimes. We'd sit outside and stare at the stars for hours until her shift was over. I only over come every 3 days, so that she's always there when I need her. 

"You want the usual?" She said, and lifted her thermos from behind the counter. Tonight was different. I didn't feel in the mood for hot chocolate and/or cookies. I felt I wanted something that'll give me a little bit of a boost.

"No thank you. I don't feel like it." I laid my elbows on the counter, and turned my head. She stared at me with a surprised expression. "Really? You've never turned down my awesome hot chocolate before." She put the thermos back down. 

"Sorry. But I wanted something a bit more energizing. Y'got anything?" I stared at the shelves. The chocolate bars were neatly arranged, and the chips were lined nicely. "We don't have any energy drinks but Monster, and I don't recommend drinking it at 2 in the morning." 

"Mmn, yeah I figured." I turned to the drinks. There was the Monster, but also some Coke and Sprite bottles. "Pass me that Sprite bottle, would ya?" I pointed to the first bottle. When was the last time I had Sprite? Maybe a couple years. 

The cashier passed me the bottle. I looked at it for a moment, and dug for my wallet. I opened it and found a $5 bill, and passed it to her. "$5? But the bottle is $1 alone." 

"Keep the change. You'll probably need it later." I twisted the bottle open and chugged a quarter of the lemony flavored drink. The carbonation burned my mouth and throat, but it made me calm down in a way. I turned to the cashier. 

"I wanted to tell you something for a while." I set the bottle down on the counter. "What is it?" She said, her hands slightly shaking. "Come 'round here." I waved a hand, signalling for her to come around the counter. 

She slowly went around it, making small nervous steps. I wrapped my arm around her. "What is you wanted to tell me?" I hesitated, but I finally got myself together. "I love you." I said, before kissing her. I was surprised when she kissed back. We stood there for a while, then pulled back to breathe. 

"I guess the Sprite was for that?" Her cheeks were bright pink, and her smile was so big they almost reached her eyes. "Heh, not really." I looked outside the window. "You wanna look at the stars for the final time?" I took her hand.

"The final time? What do you mean?" I didn't answer. My smile had faded when I touched the door handle. "Hey dude, what do you mean 'the final time'? Answer me." She tugged my hand to go back. We're now outside.

I stare at the sky. I forgot that it rained so the clouds completely blanked the sky. "Such a shame that the stars aren't here tonight." I let go of her hand. She shouts something, but my ears are ringing a beautiful song. It was a song I've never even heard of, I bet no one has. I turned back to the cashier. "Take care of my stuff, my house, and my cat will you?" I shed a single tear. She screams, with tears pouring down her face. I wave, and close my eyes.

I got the timing just perfect. 

The last thing I see was a empty Sprite bottle floating in empty space. "Sad to see you here. But do not worry, you are now in God's hands. You are safe." I cradled myself into His hands, and sleep. My soul is now at peace, and my body has disintergrated into ashes. 

I opened my eyes. I am back at the 7-11. The cashier runs out to give me a hug. What happened? 

Fin.


End file.
